The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Chinese Patent No. CN200420080676.8 discloses an electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module and a circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body and several terminals accommodated in the insulating body. Each terminal includes an elastic end elastically pressing against the chip module, a soldering end soldered and connected to the circuit board, and a connecting portion connecting the elastic end and the soldering end. After the terminals of the electrical connector are completely installed in the insulating body, the elastic end and the soldering end of each terminal are respectively partially exposed from two opposite surfaces of the insulating body, and are respectively connected to a conductive element of the chip module and a solder ball of the circuit board.
However, the electrical connector at least has the following disadvantages. When in use, the conductive element of the chip module presses against a contact portion of the elastic end, and a soldering portion of the soldering end is soldered to the solder ball of the circuit board, thereby forming a relatively long conductive path passing sequentially through the chip module, the contact portion, the elastic end, the connection portion, the soldering end, the soldering portion, the solder ball, and the circuit board. The self-inductance effect of the conductive path is relatively large, and a total electrical impedance is increased when a current flows through this relatively long conductive path.
Currently, telecommunication transmission generally has a relatively high frequency, and a larger self-inductance effect is generated. In this way, due to the increases in the self-inductance effect and the electrical impedance, a normal function of a circuit is affected, and the electrical connection and signal transmission performance between the chip module and the circuit board may also be affected.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.